


The games we play || Multiple fandoms.

by Phortion



Category: Criminal Minds, Marvel, Once Upon a Time (TV), Pretty Little Liars, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phortion/pseuds/Phortion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of spin the bottle, seven minutes in heaven and other stories, also casual dates and other lovely one shots with actors or characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clint -  bold and daring -  General. (Marvel)

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! This is the intro to the Seven minutes in Heaven stories with Marvel characters, which will be written and posted during an unknown period of time!

The bold and daring one – General  
You pulled your hand out as soon as you felt the edges of a small object with a very weird shape. You frowned for a moment, before seeing the hawks figurine in your hand. You sighed, but tried not to seem too disappointed. Everyone in the room probably knew you had wanted to pull out Pietro object, so it was no surprise everyone looked at you with an encouraging smile once they saw Clinton object. You tried to shrug it off, but even Clint himself knew you weren’t too happy about being stuck in a closet with him. Still there was this stupid grin on his face, that didn’t appear to disappear soon. You got up and looked at Clint, who waited for you to get into the closet first. You trembled as you passed him, unsure of what to do. It wasn’t as if you had never been alone with him before, but you did believe he and Tony took this game a little too serious. Not because of age, you could have played it whether you were twelve or forty. However, everyone knew this game didn’t have to mean anything, if you didn’t want it to mean anything. Clint had a huge smile on his face as he walked in and closed the door. Darkness surrounded you and suddenly you grew afraid. Darkness had never been your favourite thing. As soon as you felt Clint’s fingertips brush your arm you jumped. You took two steps back, almost tripping over your own feet. A confused and almost panicking sound came from Clint. You pushed yourself against the wall of the closet and tried to steady your shaky breaths.  
“”What’s wrong? Did I do something to scare you?” you heard Clint nervously ask. For a moment you were touched, by the gentleness in his voice, the cautions with which he tried to approach you. You shook it off, trying to force a smile.  
“No, I just… I am afraid of the dark,” you admitted to him without thinking twice.  
Clint took a step closer and you could feel his breath on your neck and shoulder. “Here, let me –“  
You pushed him away a little before he could finish his sentence.  
“Thank you, but I’m alright,” you claimed. Clint’s presence made your skin burn, but you weren’t sure why. It’s not like you didn’t trust him, you just disliked the whole player-asshole vibe about him. Also, he and Tony were always after the ladies it seemed, so you had given up on either of them went it came down to actual relationships.  
“Did I do anything wrong?” Clint now asked more demandingly. You couldn’t blame him, the way you were pushing him away for no apparent reason.  
You laughed nervously. “No, I already told you – “  
“But you didn’t mean that, cause you’re still pushing me away even though I’m not trying anything, aren’t you?”  
There was no arguing with his reasoning. IT made perfect sense for him to think something was up. You carefully tucked away some strands of hair behind your ear. There was nothing left to say, or at least that was what it felt like to you. Clint seemed to think there was more than enough left to say.  
“Tony told me you think of us as asshole when it comes down to woman,” Clint whispered, his mouth being closer to your ear than you expected it to be.  
“I.. I do. Can you blame me?” you asked, drawing in shaky breaths once again.  
Clint smiled against the flesh of your neck, letting his lips trace down and up your neck. “No, I can’t. But this? This doesn’t mean anything right? It’s not supposed to mean anything. Unless we want it to and we can do whatever we want.”  
Shivers went down your spin as he started nipping at your earlobe. You would have stopped him, you would have told him he wasn’t allowed to do that, if you hadn’t liked it so much. Maybe not even in a sexual way, maybe the sensation of hot breathe in your neck and soft nibbling on your earlobe gave you a feeling of pleasure from intimacy, closeness, instead of sexual desire. Your head spun as he took a step closer, so his body was leaning against yours. He placed a hand on your hip and his other hand cupped your face.  
“I never liked this game, because of how meaningless it is,” you said frowning, finally able to reason with yourself. “I was never the kind of girl to do anything without a meaning or purpose.”  
“Then let go for once. For once don’t worry,” Clint whispered, before he did an attempt to kiss you. You gave in, lettings his lips meet yours. Your knees felt weak and your whole body was trembling, since for the first time ever someone kissed you passionately instead of hungrily. You had always been taken advantage of when playing games and having parties, by drunk boys who only wanted one thing. Clint’s tender grip on your hip and soft passionate kiss were a welcome contras. When he broke the kiss you found yourself with your hands resting on his chest. You wanted to kiss him again, but the doors opened before you had the chance to.  
“So, did I interrupt before anything happened or did I miss the action?” Tony asked with a smirk. He winked at Clint and you just pushed Clint back, giving yourself the space to walk out of the closet.  
“That is what you will never know and what I will never forget,” you said, with the same stupid wink Tony had given Clint. You went back to your spot on the couch and Natasha looked at you with somewhat of a worried look. Clint sat down opposite of you, with this strange look in his eyes, almost as if he was confused about what just had happened in the closet.


	2. Steve -  courteous - General. (Marvel)

The courteous one – General.  
You pulled out this little round object, which appeared to be made of plastic. It was a shield from one of the military play figures Tony had been collecting lately. You looked at it with slight confusion, wondering why Tony had felt the need to put it in there. You heard Steve mumble something and you looked up.  
"Sorry, I got a bit distracted," you apologized, now realizing Tony had done it to mimic Captain's shield. Why didn't you think of that? It was only logical Tony would try and represent Steve like that. Steve stood up and extended his hand towards you. You took it and followed him towards the closet. Tony had already opened the door and was grinning widely.  
"Milady," Steve said, letting you go into the closet first. You laughed quietly and stepped into the dark closet, which seemed to have been emptied.  
"He probably was already planning on playing this game once he started planning the party," you said, turning around to face Steve. You watched him as he also stepped into the closet and Tony closed the door behind you. You heard Steve laugh, but he didn't reply. The closet was small, so you could already feel his warmth, without taking even a step closer, but you couldn't see him.  
"Emh... I think there must be a light switch somewhere here," Steve said, trying to find to wall. You heard a soft click as the room was now lighted a little. It wasn't much as you could still only see the contours of his face and body.  
"Why didn't you immediately think of me when you pulled out the shield? I mean, I'm captain America right? The shield is probably directly connected to me." you heard Steve ask. You thought about it for a moment, but you didn't have a real explanation.  
"I guess I just for a moment thought of you as Steve," you answered. You saw how his shoulders lowered a little. For the first time since you met him he wasn't standing straight up.  
"That means a lot to me you know, that once in a while you see me as just Steve, not Captain America," Steve admitted. You smiled, wondering if he could see you smile like a complete idiot. You had to admit, you could have made a worse pick. Suddenly you didn't mind playing this game anymore, as it was a whole lot different from how you remembered it being when you were in high school. You looked up at Steve.  
"You know how this game works, don't you?" you asked.  
"Yes, Tony explained it to me and I think it's a bit.. too much for my likings, but I'd like to try it nevertheless, if you're okay with doing such things with me," he said.  
"Well, since I've played this game a thousand times before in high school, I don't think I've got the right to be picky on who I kiss."  
"You always got a right to be picky," he said, cupping your face with one hand. You shrugged. You didn't know how to tell him it meant a lot to you he told you that.  
"Believe me, I wouldn't mind kissing you, really," you admitted, before slightly leaning in. Steve pulled you slightly closer, but didn't actually kiss you. You could hear him swallow, as if he was still afraid you wouldn't want him to kiss you.  
"It's just a game," you tried to ensure him, but even in the dim light you could see his disappointed expression.  
"That's the problem. After two or three years of knowing you, what if I don't want this to be just a game?" he sighed. You were speechless for a moment. You had never thought of him like that, but you weren't sure why. You always thought it was because you just didn't like him, but standing there it might as well have been the fact that you believed he would never look at you like that. Why would he?  
"Then we can make this more than just a game, if you would like to go out with me sometime?" you suggested carefully. You felt how he pulled you even slightly closer, so you were standing against him. One arm around your waist and his other hand still cupped your face.  
"I suppose after two years of wanting to ask you to go out to me, I can't say no to that," he laughed. Softly, almost like it never happened your lips touched for maybe half a second. He quickly pulled back, leaving you wonder if your lips had really touched or if it was just your imagination.  
"Do you really want our first kiss to be like this?" he said.  
"I think that if you really like each other and as long as both of you know you're not doing it just because of the situation, I think it really doesn't matter," you said placing your hands on his chest. You had to stand on the tips of your toes, but finally you felt his lips against yours. His hand moved from your cheek to your waist, were it joined his other. He pulled you slightly closer and lifted you up a little. Then you pulled back.  
"I think I actually like this game, playing it with you at least," Steve said. You laughed before wrapping your legs around his waist and cupping his face to kiss him again. Then the door opened, to reveal Tony smirking like an idiot.  
"Told you they wouldn't be able to resist each other! Pay up people!" Tony screamed at his other guessed, Steve just flushed bright red.  
"You made a bet out of whether we would kiss or not?" he asked Tony flabbergasted.  
"Yep I did," Tony said proud of himself, "Mainly since you both admitted liking each other to me."  
You looked at Steve for a moment and started laughing. Tony was an asshole from time to time, he surely knew everything and he surely knew what to do with it. Steve went back to the group and sat down on his spot. You walked past him, back to your old spot, but you felt someone pulling you back by your hand. You looked over your shoulder, to see Steve looking at you with pleading eyes. You gave an apologizing look at Natasha, whom you were sitting next to before your time in the closet. Steve pulled you on his lap and held you close.  
"So, about that date," he began with a huge mile on his face.


	3. Steve - Courteous - part 2  - explicit

Not long after you finished playing the game, you all wanted to leave the party. However, Jarvis warned you not to. 

"There is an raging snowstorm going on outside, the roads are almost as frozen and slippery as the lakes are, I don't believe this would be an appropriate time for our guest to leave, neither safe," Jarvis argued. Tony turned around to his guest and you looked at him with slight curiosity. Even though you knew he wasn't going to let you leave right now, you still had no idea how he would fit all these people in the Avengers Tower. 

"Emh, I guess we got some spare bedrooms, we've got enough couches throughout the entire building, some of you can pair up," Tony said, winking at you and Steve. You wanted to say something mean, but felt Steve's arms around you, pulling you into a hug.

"I'm sure some of us could," he replied and he looked smiling at you. Somehow it still felt strange. Of course you had sometimes fallen asleep on his lap, or the two of you had shared a room, but then you hadn't looked at him like 'that' yet. Tony showed everyone a place to sleep, before walking into one of the spare bedrooms. 

"I honestly had spare bedrooms made because I thought I would give a huge sleep once, or the Avengers would move in with me, but you know, doesn't matter right now." You laughed at Tony, who obviously cared more about his team then he let you in on. Tony left the room slightly too quickly for it to feel normal and then you were left with no one else but Steve.

"If you happen to feel uncomfortable sleeping in one bed, I could sleep on the floor," Steve said. You crossed your arm and he stood opposite of you, resting his hands on your elbows and caressing them with his thumbs as he tried to make you look at him.

"I can't let someone who has been one of my best friends for the past three years sleep on the floor!" you exclaimed. He laughed, but you could still see he was completely serious about it. "I mean it, I won't."

"Well, that's alright then. it's just... know that I have never before in my life shared a bed with a woman," Steve said, trying to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal to him. You tried to walk past him. 

"You know, I'll sleep on the ground otherwise, I'm not going to make you rush things," you said, but he pulled you back, slightly to unexpected, so you fell over. He caught you and held you close once again moving his hands along your back. 

"It's not that, cause I've liked you for longer than have admitted to myself and I think I can say that after three year I know you well enough," Steve started out. "It's just that unlike the others, I don't have tons of experience." Steve had only looked vulnerable two times before and you weren't quite sure if you liked the look of it. He lifted you up and walked over to the bed, where he sat on the edge with you one his lap. 

"Not ever?" you asked.

"Not really, I promised myself I'd waited on Peggy back then, but you know what happened to her," he said. You knew she did grow old, which happens to people. You placed your arms around his neck and hugged him, telling him it's alright. After a while you backed away again, but as soon as your lips were close to his he kissed you. You shifted on his lap, pushing yourself closer to him. It felt nice to be so close to him, but you couldn't deny it felt strange, because the two of you had just started dating. However, just before you pulled back you remembered showing him all the great movies he'd missed and playing games with him and hours of explaining him slang and places which had changed. It was still Steve, only now you could kiss him. And as if he realized the same thing about you he placed his right hand on the mall of your back and the other one between your shoulder blades, holding you close to him as if he had been waiting forever to do that. You ran your hands through his hair and placed them in his neck. You felt how his right hand moved down a little with a certain insecurity. You smiled into the kiss and moved his hand down for him, placing it on your butt. He gently squeezed it, before pulling back from the kiss. 

"You won't just leave right after this, right? Promise me." Steve said and all you could do was smile. 

"I promise," you said placing your hands in his neck, kissing him again. Only this time with more passion. His left hand lingered along your back, before Steve grabbed your butt with it softly. He deepened the kiss. You played with the rim of his shirt, trying to make clear you wanted him to take it off. He laughed softly, letting you take of his shirt. It was not like this was the first time you saw him shirtless, but it was the first time you saw him shirtless while being so close to him. You bit your lip softly, which made Steve chuckle. You took his hands, leading them to the rim of your shirt, without taking your eyes off him. You held your own hands in the air, so he could take off your shirt. For a minute he just stared at you, not knowing what to say or do, afraid he'd do something wrong. He pulled your shirt over your head and looked uncertainly at you. Just when you wanted to say something to him he lifted you up as he stood straight. He turned around placing you on the bed, gently laying you down. He kissed you again, using one arm to hold himself up and using one hand to caress your body. You slit your hands over his upper body, slowly stroking his sides and arms with your nails. You moaned softly into his mouth as he stroked over hipbone. He smiled into the kiss, took your leg and wrapped it around his side. He pulled out of the kiss and started kissing your cheek. He trailed kisses along your jawline, your earlobe, your neck. His hand moved to you back, lifting you up slightly, he sat straight up, pulling you with him. A bit hesitantly he undid your bra. He threw it on the floor next to the bed, before holding your body against his. A wave of lots of different feelings flowed through you as your naked upper body touched his.You kissed him again and again and again. He layed you down, but you pushed him off you, only so you could sit on top of him, trailing kisses from his mouth to his earlobe, over his chest and abs. You smiled looking up at him, undoing his pants slowly but surely. You tucked them off, threw them on the floor next to your bra and you crawled back on top of him kissing very inch of bare skin you could reach. He looked at you asking for permission before he unbuttoned your pants and threw you back on the bed. For a moment you were shocked by his sudden movement, but then you just smiled at him. He kissed along your collarbone, before moving on to your breast. Every time he left a kiss somewhere it felt like were burning up on the inside, wanting him close to you more and more. You tried to think of something you had to keep in mind, but before you remembered a dash of warmth filled your body. You felt his rough lips on your nipple, just before his tongue flicked over it. It took a few seconds for you to realize you didn't feel his mouth anywhere anymore. You looked up at him and he looked back at you with doubt on his face.

"Y/n, please tell me if I do something wrong, will you?" Steve asked you.

"Of course I will Steve, just relax, it's okay," you ensured him, then you kissed him. He smiled nervously at you before kissing your breast again. Your other breast he cupped with his hand before softly kneading it. 

"How wrong is it to want you?" you whispered as ran your hands through his hair. He shrugged and chuckled.

"Depends on how much I want you I suppose," he mumbled against your skin, his hot breath making your skin crawl. He went on with his kisses, until he reached your hipbones. He took of your pants after having asked for permission again, only to reveal you were wearing a tong underneath. His hands touched every inch of your skin they could as he kissed your hipbones, your inner thighs. You sighed, closing your eyes. You enjoyed his touch more than you believed you would. He slipped one finger around your tong pulling it of nervously. He sat there for a moment just looking at you. You bit your lip, trying to say something but nothing came out. Doubting yourself you reached up to him to pull him close. Noticing your doubt he just pulled you close to him. 

"We don't have to go all the way, you know that right?" he whispered against your lips. You pulled him even closer and nodded. 

"I know, but would you sleep with me in one bed like this?" you asked not daring to look at him, afraid he thought it was a ridiculous things to ask. Instead he just pulled the covers over the two of you and pulled you even closer. He started telling you about all the times he wanted to ask you out before, all the times he had just stared at you and you listened to him. At least until you fell asleep in his arms.


	4. Seven minutes in heaven | Scott McCall - Unsure And Wild One

After denying playing the game for four rounds, the girls finally shoved the bowl in your face. You smiled shaking your head, but the girls left you no choice. You carefully snitched a piece of paper out of the bowl. Once you saw the name on the piece of paper you wanted to throw it back, but Keirra had already read it.  
"She picked Scott," the girl mumbled. You smiled at Scott, before shoving away a little from Keirra. You and Scott's girlfriend had never been able to get along well, but ever since you and Scott hung out after school once in a while, you were sure the girl was ready to deep-fry and eat you. Scott seemed to think the same, but still offered you a hand to help you up. Keirra's eyes seemed to shoot fire, but Scott helped you up like a gentleman and escorted you to the closet.  
"I think I should pick a boy and then me and Y/N should trade," Keirra suggested, but before you could agree, someone else objected.  
"I think that since you were the one who wanted to play this game and not me, you should just accept me playing it. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be playing," Scott reminded Keirra. Then he turned around and walked into the closet. You shrugged and walked after him. Someone closed the door behind you and then it was dark. The closet was small, either that or Scott just enjoyed standing so close to you. You couldn't imagine it being the second since he had a girlfriend.  
"So, how are you and Keirra doing?" you asked, wondering why they had been acting so unfriendly all evening. I mean Keirra had indeed suggested to play this game, saying she wanted to kiss someone else for a change, which hadn't seemed like Keirra at all. And Scott had not even doubted going into the closet with you, which sounded unlike the loyal Scott you knew.  
"Not that long ago I dreamed about kissing another girl and apparently I said her name out loud while sleeping. Kierra is so mad at me for it. She keeps finding excuses to be just slightly too close with other boys and she keeps telling people I dream about other girls, so maybe she should find a second boyfriend too," Scott explained. You looked at him with pity. It must have been awful to have a girlfriend like that. Keirra never had seemed that vengeful to you, but maybe then again, it didn't sound too impossible.  
"Who did you dream about?" you asked now slightly more curious. Scott laughed softly and seemed to take a step backward, since you no longer felt his presence. It stayed silent for a few seconds. Neither of you knew what to say, but either of you wanted to say something. You bit your lip, afraid you asked the wrong thing.  
"You," Scott softly whispered. First you thought you had heard him wrong, but then he repeated himself, only louder this time. "I dreamed about you. That is why it's such a big deal to her I hang out with you."  
Silence returned in the closet. You needed a moment to overthink what Scott had just told you. It sounded so unreal that he would dream of you. It sounded unreal he would dream about anyone else than Keirra.  
You sighed. "Which was probably just because we hung out so much right?"  
"Or I started hanging out so much with you because I dreamt that," he mumbled. "I just knew you wouldn't like me back so I didn't dump Keirra because than I would just be alone and I don't wanna be alone and it's not like I don't like Keirra, I just know she is not the girl I want to marry and that's alright."  
You placed a finger on his lips, which was difficult in the dark and stepped closer.  
"I am not going to let you cheat on Keirra, but just know that if you were single and into me, you wouldn't be single."  
Then the door opened, The two of you didn't stand all that close, so Keirra smiled a little.  
"I already picked someone," she said smiling at one of the boys from the lacrosse team.  
Scott nodded. "Well, I wouldn't mind anyway, cause we are over Keirra." Everyone in the room seemed to hold their breath.  
"Is this because I got mad at you for dreaming about another girl?"  
"No, it's about you not trusting me, but me having to trust you while you make all those weird comments. I'm done with not being trusted," Scott clarified and he walked away. Keirra looked at you and tried to smile. You actually felt sorry for her. You watched Scott as he slammed the door behind him.


	5. Short story - Robb Stark; The lone young wolf- Part 1

Sometimes you would almost let yourself that you were a highborn lady. Sometimes you looked into a mirror and you could almost taste freedom and you could - even if it was just for a second - pretend that you were a commoner. Then you saw your crown again and you realized exactly who you were once again. Princes y/n Ataria of Phortos, heir to the Lost Lands, daughter of Rhyton Ataria.  
The lost lands had gone unnoticed for so long, which was the main reason they were called the Lost Lands. Before, when the dragons were still roaming the skies and there was still a king of the north, the four islands had been named Phortos, Philia, Velchor and Raychna. However, when the old Lords of Westeros decided they had no longer any interest in the Island, one family stayed behind and layed claim to the wasteland. This family was the Ataria family. Together with the people of the Islands the Ataria's rebuild the land and united the four islands. Now, many years later, the people of Westeros had regained their interest and were willing to reunite with your family.

It was almost noon when you arrived at the gates of the castle you would be visiting last. Winterfell was almost as unimpressive to you as your father's treat had been when he told you you had no choice but to pick a husband. You were quite sure that if you didn't pick a husband there wasn't much your father could do. What was he going to do? Say your vows for you? He already had grandchildren and eight people waiting in line to be heir to the throne. You knew your father wasn't waiting for some stranger to lay claim to the throne, which would happen if you picked one of the men of Westeros. All power hungry pigs. That's what you thought of them. You sighed, dismounting your horse.  
"Lady y/n," a men greeted you, after greeting your father as if they were old friends. "I cannot remember the last time I saw a princes in trousers." The man laughed and the entire courtyard laughed with him.  
"Then again, I cannot remember a young princes ever looking so elegant and ladylike wearing trousers. I'm Eddark stark, lord of Winterfell." He took your hand and kissed it. You looked a bit dumbfounded at him, before taking back your hand and curtsying.  
"You already seem to know my name, my lord," you smiled. "It is an honor to meet you. Who may the beautiful ladies behind you be? And the young boys?" You were secretly quite glad to only see woman and young boys. This meant that there were no suitors for you. "Perhaps one of the boys could meet with my sister, Hylla. That kind of affair is after all what we are here for, isn't it, father?"  
Your father frowned at you, but Lord Stark only laughed.  
"This is my beautiful wife, Catelyn and my daughters, Sansa and Arya," he introduced his family to you. "And these are Brandon and Rickon, my youngest sons. Just because you can't see my oldest two, does not mean they do not exist.  
"Oldest son. And bastard son," Lady Catelyn corrected her husband. You were not sure if you liked her or not, but at least she told it like it was. You of course felt your stomach drop when you heard he had two older sons. In the entire seven kingdoms your father had met no one who he deemed good enough for you. You had traveled so far without your father promising you to anyone and now, at your last stop, this man thought it would be fun to offer you a husband. You faked a smile.  
"My daughter would like to get changed before meeting young lord Robb," your father smiled. When you frowned he continued. "and Jon of course."  
That, however, was not what you meant. "I'm ready to meet them right this second my lord. I don't need to change."  
You could see how your father restrained an annoyed look and how your mother was only one comment away from fainting, but you smiled and followed Eddark Stark into his castle, into his home. There was no doubt that your coat was not made for the harsh weather of the north and you could not remember it ever being so cold back at home. You wondered how Lord Stark could still be so kind and warmhearted up here in his castle in the north. He didn't say much, but he took your coat with a kind smile and handed it to a maid and he took you to the kitchen first, where you could take something to eat. So was it that when you arrived in the great hall you were still chewing on a piece of bread and you were wearing -most elegant- trousers and a shirt. You curtsied and nodded at the two boys - or men sitting in front of you.  
"Lady y/n Ataria my Lords of the Lost Island," you introduced yourself. One of the boys rose from his chair and came to kiss your hand. He introduced himself as Jon, Jon Snow. The other boy introduced himself from a distance. "I'm Lord Robb Stark of Winterfell." That was all he had to say. He sat quietly across the room for you. For a moment you were even unsure of whether he was breathing. The other people in the room watched anxiously as Robb and you stared each other down, neither of you speaking up. Then, at last, Robb Stark stood up and walked out of the room.  
"I don't think he fancies me very much father," you said with a frown, even pouting a little, for that was all you could do to keep yourself from smiling.


End file.
